Integrated photonic modules commonly comprise an optoelectronic chip, such as a laser diode chip, and ancillary micro-optical and/or electronic components. The chip and ancillary components are mounted together on a bare silicon die, which is referred to as a “silicon optical bench” (SiOB). In general, the components are aligned and cemented in place on the SiOB, and the optoelectronic chip is electrically connected to the other electronic components by wire bonding. Alternatively, the optoelectronic and electronic components may be mounted on a suitable printed circuit board and electrically connected by printed circuit traces.
As an example of this sort of construction, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0049334 describes an optical module, which transmits optical signals through a plurality of optical fibers in parallel. The optical module includes a substrate including an electrode pattern, a plurality of optical elements mounted on the electrode pattern of the substrate, and an electronic device mounted on the electrode pattern of the substrate and electrically connected to the optical elements. The optical elements and the electronic device are arranged on the substrate close to each other such that lengths of the transmission lines between the optical elements and the electronic device are minimized.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,496,251 describes apparatus and methods for packaging optical communication devices include optical bench structures, such as silicon-optical benches (SiOB). The optical bench comprises a substrate having an electrical turning via formed therein. An optoelectronic (OE) chip and integrated circuit (IC) chip are mounted on the optical bench and electrically connected using the electrical turning via. The electrical turning via extends in directions both perpendicular and transverse to a surface of the substrate such that the OE chip and IC chip can be mounted on perpendicular surfaces of the optical bench in close proximity and electrically connected using the electrical turning via.